


The Devil's Angel

by KGM_14



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Foggy, Short Story, alpha matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGM_14/pseuds/KGM_14
Summary: Matthew Michael Murdock was a dangerous man. He stood tall over everyone in his premise. He was the devil Hell’s Kitchen, the nickname given to him by his sheer ruthlessness in the courtroom, ruthlessness and brutality. He never lost a case, and never will. No one even knew he was blind until he told because of the way he held himself, like he owned the world. He walked confidently, only sometimes using his cane. He never smiled, and the worst part was he had a wedding ring.





	The Devil's Angel

Matthew Michael Murdock was a dangerous man. He stood tall over everyone in his premise. He was the devil Hell’s Kitchen, the nickname given to him by his sheer ruthlessness in the courtroom, ruthlessness and brutality. He never lost a case, and never will. No one even knew he was blind until he told because of the way he held himself, like he owned the world. He walked confidently, only sometimes using his cane. He never smiled, and the worst part was he had a wedding ring.

He was the ultimate alpha, anyone omega would consider themselves lucky to have him, from a biological standpoint. Logically, he was too rough to be a good alpha, too cruel, not kind enough. Everyone from his clients to his secretaries to other lawyers talked about the unlucky omega that was forced to live with the Devil.

“He must give that poor omega such a hard life.”

“Do you think he hits the poor thing?”

“No doubt he must force her to pleasure him.”

“Matt Murdock must be a cruel alpha.”

“Monster.”

“Cruel.”

“Abusive.”

Everyone wondered what kind of omega would stay with such an alpha, they must be meek and shy with all the abuse they have to endure, riddled with bruises. They must flinch at every alpha, they were probably so submissive, so traumatized with the horror that must happen as Matthew Murdock’s omega.

But there was no way to prove if this was true or not as Matt never brought his omega to the firm, he made sure to keep his private life and professional life separate. No one knew his omega. They wouldn’t have known had it not been for his wedding ring, he was very good at keeping secrets, another thing to add to the list of what made Matt so intimidating.

But no one would dare question him, everyone knew alphas were possessive, who knew how angry he would get if they asked about  _ his _ omega. So they were all just stuck with their speculations and gossip.

Everyday was the same. He would walk in, serious, meet up with whatever client he had scheduled, eat his lunch - “He must force his omega to cook for him everyday.” - went through files, and then went home. 

He was currently filing his papers for the case he had just won the day before. He managed to get William Fisk into jail, something everyone was in awe about. He crushed the man’s reputation in the courtroom with all the grace and cruelty of the devil. His nickname was fitting.

He was also an expert at mixed martial arts. They had learned the hard way when one of Fisk’s men tried to attack him outside the court and Matt took him down. He wasn’t charged as it was in self-defense, but that made all his employees fear more for the poor omega stuck living with that beast of a man. He always came into work with bruised knuckles and everyone thought the worst.

“The poor omega stands no chance against him - an alpha with martial arts training.”

“The poor thing must get beaten every day, just look at his knuckles.”

“She must feel so alone and scared, her alpha is one of the most powerful men out there.”

“I feel so bad for the poor dear.”

They all wished they knew the omega held captive by Matt so that they could help her. But Matt never disclosed information about her and they were all too terrified to ask. There was nothing they could do. “Ms. Page, I’ll be heading out now.”

“Of course, good night, Mr. Murdock.” They all watch as he walks out, their heads hung sadly. He was off to make the poor omega’s life difficult. They all saw how angry he was when he was talking on the phone earlier, he was shouting and cursing and growling. He was furious! That poor omega wa sin for a beating and they all knew it.

So, yes to them, Matt Murdock was the worst person imaginable. Someone who abused his omega. Who was brutal in all senses of the word. Until one fateful day.

It was mid-day when a sweet scent filled the air. When Ms. Page looked up, she saw a pregnant omega with honey colored hair and soft brown eyes. He had the brightest smile on his face with a bag of what seemed to be food in his hand. He walked right up to Karen’s desk, “I’d like to see Mr. Murdock.”

She begins typing on her computer, “Do you have an appointment?” By now most everyone was paying attention as they didn’t recognize this omega as one of Matt’s clients, and male omegas were exceedingly rare. The omega laughs, “Oh, no, I’m Franklin Murdock, I’m his husband.” By now, everyone’s jaws dropped.

_ This _ was Matt’s omega? But he was so happy, so full of life. He smelled like a well taken care of omega, no bitter scent of an unhappy omega. He didn’t smell like the abused omegas they got here looking for a lawyer. But how? “Foggy!” The omega looked up from Karen and his face brightened once he saw Matt.

“Matty!” He walked around Karen’s desk to Matt who caught him gently in his arms. “What are you doing here, Foggy?” The others could not believe what they were seeing, their devil of a boss was speaking softly, he was cradling someone, the way his eyes had soften at the sound of Foggy’s voice. Was this even still their boss?

“You forgot your lunch, Matt. I swear, you’d fall apart without me.” If it’s possible, their boss’s eyes soften even more as he spoke, “You know I would.” Foggy smiled softly at him. They’d known each other since college, and Matt still managed to make him swoon. Foggy chuckles at him, “You’re a sap, Matt. Now, try to get out of work early, my parents are coming over for dinner.”

Matt places a soft kiss on Foggy’s shoulder, “I know, it’s not like your mom hasn’t called everyday for the past week to remind us.”

“Oh, shut up. You know you’re just as excited to see her as she is to see you.”

“Can’t deny that I do miss Mama Nelson.”

“She misses you, too.” Then Foggy gifts a small gasp, everyone tensed even more than they already were. But Foggy just rubs his stomach, “Looks like mama Nelson isn’t the only one who misses you.” The smile that made its way to Matt’s face could not have been farther from the devil. He places a gentle hand over the one Foggy already had on his stomach, “I miss you both, too.”

Foggy leans up and places a kiss on Matt’s lips. “Okay, I really have to get home and start dinner for my parents. Here’s your lunch. Don’t forget to try to leave work early. I love you,” one more chaste kiss and then he was waddling out of the firm.

Matt doesn’t say anything as he just walks back into his office. His employees could only stare in shock. They had never seen that side of their boss before. He was kind, gentle, sweet, soft. He had a happy, pregnant omega. He had a male omega. A bubbly, happy, and energetic male omega.

That was the first time they had met Franklin “Foggy” Murdock, omega of Matt Murdock, and it won’t be the last. The next time they saw him was months later. Their boss had been very cranky as of late and he was prone to snapping. He was pulling all nighters trying to take down Marci Stahl.

And finally an angry Foggy walked in, a sleeping blue bundle in his arms. “Where’s Matt?”

They all point to his office door which Foggy marches up to and slams open. “Foggy?”

“You asshole! Where have you been?”

“What? I’ve been here?”

“Exactly! You’ve been here. I don’t know what’s going on, but you can’t do this anymore. You have a son who needs his father. You have a son who needs to form a bond with you. You can’t just lock yourself in your office when you have a particularly hard case because now you have a son to go home to.”

“Foggy, you don’t under - “

“Oh, I understand completely that your job is more important than your family.” Matt tenses and stands up harshly, his chair falling back making a loud noise. He starts growling, but Foggy, Foggy doesn’t even flinch. He stares his alpha down with a hard glare. Was this man even an omega?

“You know that’s not true.”

“Do I? I distinctly remember you saying this job would never get in the way of our family.”

“Foggy - “

“No, Matt. That is what’s happening. I told you in the beginning I would not be second best, that was my one condition to accepting you as my alpha. Or should I go back to Marci? I was never second best with her.” The air got so heavy, all the workers froze. They saw the way their boss’s body tensed up and hardened. They heard his low, possessive, animalistic growl, and they thought,  _ This is it? He was going to show them exactly why he was known as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.  _

You never said you would go to another alpha. Alphas were extremely possessive, and Foggy basically threatened to leave him for another alpha, and not just any alpha, but the alpha Matt was supposed to be going against in court. They were all waiting for the blow, except it never happened.

“We’re leaving. Now.”

“Fine by me.” Foggy adjusted the baby in his arms and left Matt in the dust. They all gaped at the omega as he left. He had balls. Matt had to hurry to catch up to him. They watch them walk out the door. Foggy didn’t even look scared to be walking home with alpha, he didn’t look nervous to go home alone with him. He still radiated a pissed off omega, but nurturing to the bundle in his arms.

Matt Murdock would have major kissing up to do. The next day, their boss came in happier and more calm than he had been. He looked happier. “Karen, clear my schedule after 4:00. I have to leave early.” She nodded and did as he asked. It was no secret why he had to leave early.

Franklin Murdock was something else completely. He was brash and confrontational, but he was also a calming and happy presence. Matt Murdock got lucky. There was no one else like Foggy. They all knew it. If their boss lost his omega, it would be the end of the world, and none of them wanted to see that.

Besides, they always knew when Matt’s home life was well as he was always polite and nicer than usual when it was. Because of that, they all started to make sure their boss left work early, they made sure they got everything done. And those few rare times that Foggy visited the firm, they could the omega was happier omega. And a happy omega equals a happy alpha.

At least that’s how Matt’s employees saw it since the moment they met the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’s Angel.


End file.
